Rebekah and Hope
The family relationship between the Original Vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson and her niece, the tribrid Hope Mikaelson. Rebekah is the paternal aunt of Hope, the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall. Hope's parentage and unique status as a living hybrid made her an ideal target for exploitation or sacrifice by numerous adversaries even before she was born. Rebekah, whose relationship with Klaus (or Nik as she calls him) had been strained for centuries, had left New Orleans not long before Hope was born to start a new life for herself. By the time Hope was born, the supernatural situation in the city had deteriorated to the point of all-out war between the Original Vampires, non-original vampires, witches, werewolves and mortal factions. Hope's parents along with Elijah, her paternal uncle, knew that she would be under constant threat from these enemies. Wanting a happy life for their daughter, Hayley and Klaus concluded that it would be best if she was not raised in the embattled city. The first step to achieving this goal was to convince the world that their newborn child had died on the day she was born. In order to ensure Hope's safety, Klaus then called upon Rebekah - who, despite their troubled history, he trusted above all others - to take and raise his daughter in secret, far away from those that would see her dead. She gladly did so, promising Klaus that Hope would be happy. The Originals |-|Season One= In House of the Rising Son, Rebekah saves Hayley and Hope twice. Rebekah is first able to save Hayley and Hope from a group of Marcel's nightwalkers, remarking "that is not how you treat a pregnant lady!". Later in the episode—after Hayley tell's Klaus she is willing to abort the baby—Rebekah saves Hayley and Hope from an angry Klaus, stating that he preaches about not wanting the child but is willing to punish Hayley for trying to kill it. In Girl in New Orleans, Agnes suggests that Hayley should go for a routine check up on the baby, Hayley remarks that she can't just go to the Quarter for a checkup. Rebekah states that she is surprised that Hayley is not taking all the precautions to take care of Hope as some people—including Rebekah herself—would kill to be able to have a child of their own. In Farewell to Storyville, Rebekah–after being released by Klaus–appears to Hayley to say her goodbyes. Along with her goodbyes to Hayley, Rebekah warns Hayley that Klaus is mean but does want something more from life than to be feared. Along with the warning about Klaus, Rebekah warns Hayley that the Mikaelson Family have an endless list of enemies and Hope will inherit them all, she also asks if Hayley will tell Hope stories about her crazy aunt Bex. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus and Hayley make the decision to fake Hopes death in an attempt to protect her from the Ancestors. However, Elijah is adamant that there is nobody that can protect the baby more than he and her parents, however, Klaus reminds Elijah that there is one more person, Rebekah. Having initially left town after being exiled by Klaus''Farewell to Storyville, Rebekah returns to New Orleans to collect baby Hope. Joyed to see her baby niece for the first time, Klaus explains to Rebekah that in spite of their differences, there is nobody he would trust more with his daughter's life than her. Rebekah is happy that Klaus wants her to look after Hope as it will give her a shot at a human life, to which she promises she will do whatever necessary to protect the baby from her grandmother. |-|Season Two= In Rebirth, Hope is living with Rebekah away from New Orleans. Rebekah tells Hope about her father and the circumstances that caused her to be sent away. She tells her this in the style of a fairytale. Rebekah then puts Hope to bed placing the wooden knight toy with her. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Rebekah takes Hope to the park. Rebekah is pushing her on the swing when she notices her mother's starlings staring at her. Rebekah believes her mother has found them so she calls Elijah. Elijah meets with Rebekah in the diner and he holds Hope. Rebekah notices a worrying change in Elijah's behaviour and when she goes to give Hope a diaper change she sees he has killed people in the diner. She puts Hope in her carrier and she snaps Elijah's neck in order to keep Hope safe. Quotes ---- Gallery 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 028.png|Rebekah leaves with Hope. HopeMikaelson.jpg originals-season-finale-klaus-hope-rebekah.png screen_shot_2014-07-26_at_11_20_11_am__twocolumncontent.png|Hope in Rebekah's arms 202098-5c82f-81460123-400-u3d955.jpg|Rebekah and Hope 202098-957dc-81460125-400-ubf140.jpg 202098-d09c7-81460124-300-u42c8a.jpg 202098-dee4e-81460126-300-u511d9.jpg RebekahHope.jpeg|Rebekah and Hope Normal_TheOriginals208-0025Rebekah-Hope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0218Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1593ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1736RebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2176RebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0512ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0557ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0562ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0574ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg TO309_2553-ElijahRebekahHope.jpg Videos Klaus Gives His Daughter To Rebekah TO 1x22 PT 17 The Originals S02xE01 - Rebekah Mikaelson & Hope Trivia *In House of the Rising Son, Rebekah originally claims that she cares nothing about the baby. *In Girl in New Orleans, Rebekah is the first one to point out that the child's vampire blood healed Hayley. *In The River in Reverse, Rebekah snapped Tyler's neck as a warning to the New Orleans vampires to bring no harm upon Hope. *In Farewell to Storyville, before she leaves, Rebekah tells Hayley to tell her child about her "crazy auntie Bex". *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Rebekah tells Klaus that Hope looks like her mother. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Rebekah tells Klaus they might get a white fence once she and Hope have settled into a new home. *Rebekah was the first person to know the name of Hope which was given by Klaus. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Rebekah tells Klaus that she will get a witch to do a cloaking spell on Hope so that no one finds her. *Rebekah promises that Hope will be happy. *Rebekah always wanted a family and children, which she got after taking Hope to her care as a daughter. *Klaus can trust only Rebekah as the guardian of Hope. *In Rebirth, Rebekah tells Hope a fairytale about why her parents had to send her away. *In Rebirth, Rebekah puts the toy Klaus gave to her as a child next to Hope in her crib. * Rebekah is protective of Hope. * Rebekah would give her life to make sure that no harm comes to Hope. * In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Rebekah tells Elijah that taking care of Hope makes her feel human. *Hope's birth brought about a reconciliation between Rebekah and Klaus. *Rebekah is the first person to call Hope a "Tribrid". *Rebekah never held Hope when she possessed Eva Sinclair. References See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship